


Great Expectations

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: SOULMATE AU: When you are feeling sad or depressed, your soulmate is always there for you in your head until you meet them in real life, or you break a rule.Day Five of FYeahSaphael's Winter Fic Fest. Theme: Soulmates.





	Great Expectations

_Rule number one: no last names. Rule number two: no addresses. Rule number three: no phone numbers or social media. You can meet your soulmate by chance only._ Nobody knew how or why, but once two people were sixteen, you had a telepathic connection to your soulmate. You could never identify yourself to your soulmate though or rig a meeting, or you would lose the connection. 

     You could also only communicate with them when one of them was sad or alone. You couldn't just call them up when you wanted. It wasn't ideal, but it made whatever situation you were in much better.

     Simon remembered his sixteenth birthday. He was born in the middle of the afternoon, so he had to patiently wait to see if there was a connection or not. It made him incredibly anxious. The clock struck 3:17 as he was packing up his backpack to head home for the day; the exact minute he was born- and he closed his eyes, hoping it would somehow conjure his soulmate up. He heard only silence, which made his heart sink low. Then, he had a tingling feeling in his head.

      _"Happy birthday,"_  a voice in his head said. It was a suave male's voice, which took Simon by surprise as he was still questioning his sexuality.

   _"Wow, my soulmate is a dude?"_ Simon thought.

      _"It would appear so. I hope that's alright,"_  the man replied.

     _"Yeah, no, it's totally ok, I just, wasn't really sure. I don't know what I am, yet,"_   Simon thought.

_"That's ok, I'm here to help you through it now. I'm Raphael."_

_"I'm Simon."_

_"Why are you so down, Simon?"_

_"I was really worried that I was older and I would have to wait even longer to hear from you."_

_"I can assure you that it isn't very fun. I am pleasantly surprised and relieved."_

_"How long have you been waiting to hear from me?"_ Simon asked.

_"A little over two years. Can't give you an exact birthday though."_

_"My soulmate isn't just a boy, but an older boy. Don't know how to feel about that."_

_"Once you're eighteen it won't be as weird. For either of us. Right now it's a bit odd, but I'm grateful the age gap isn't bigger."_

_"Well, we got plenty of time to get to know each other until we meet."_

And they did. Whenever Simon was lonely or missing Raphael, he was there. Raphael was there for him on the anniversaries of his dad's passing, Valentine's Days, his birthdays, his senior prom. Raphael didn't appear to be sad as often as Simon, and there were less patterns for him, but Simon would get a tingle and he would be there to listen to his boyfriend in his head.

      _"Hey, Raphy."_

_"Simon."_

_"What's gotcha down?"_

_"Nothing. I'm fine."_

_"That lie doesn't work with this. It doesn't work on me."_

_"I was just worried about something. I don't want to bug you with it."_

_"You're not bugging me. This is the only chance I get to talk with you. I want to make sure you're ok. I'm always here for you. You can tell me anything."_

Simon could almost feel Raphael's anxiety as he sighed heavily.  _"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I didn't want to let you down, also, I was waiting until you were eighteen but you're close enough now I guess."_

_"Is it sex stuff?"_

Simon heard a weird noise that may have been the telepathic version of a laugh. Since they could only talk during sad moods, that didn't happen very often.  _"yeah, sort of. I'm pretty sure I'm asexual."_

_"Oh? What does that mean?"_

_"I don't think I'm very interested in having sex. I haven't desired to watch porn. I don't think about attractive men sexually. I don't fantasize about myself having sex. The more I think about it, the less interested I am in having it. I was just worried that you wouldn't like me if I was never able to provide that to you."_

_"Well, you're my soulmate. I'm going to love you to the moon and back no matter what. All of you. I'll take whatever I can get of you. If it's only kisses, if it's only hugs, as long as I eventually get to be by your side, I think I'm going to be a very lucky man."_

_"Well, thank you, Simon. I think you'll definitely at least be getting kissed."_ Simon smiled and chuckled. Raphael wasn't flirty very often on account of him still being 17, and the mood never being right. It was one of Simon's favorite moments. He was happy Raphael finally felt comfortable enough with Simon to come out.

     Simon was now 19, and Raphael was 21. Simon always thought 18 would be the year he met Raphael, but it didn't appear to be yet. Raphael was very reassuring. He said he would wait a whole lifetime even if it meant only spending one minute together in person. It was one of Simon's best interactions with Raphael.

     He was currently working on an essay for college at this local coffee shop called Hunter's Moon Brew. They had Simon's favorite frozen cappuccinos. The stress was getting to Simon when Raphael popped in.

      _"You are distracting me from my reading, Simon."_

_"Well, trust me, I'm not enjoying myself either. This stupid essay is annoying me. It's a boring topic that I don't know much about."_

_"What are you writing it on?"_

_"Mary Shelley's Frankenstein."_

_"I loved that book. It's a classic."_

_"Classically boring. What are some themes I should be going for?"_

_"Nature vs nurture. Our need for acceptance. The integrity of our intentions vs execution and how they are perceived."_

_"You're so sexy when you talk literature themes to me. I would perceive and accept you so hard."_

_"You're being suggestive."_

_"I'm being romantic,"_  Simon countered.

      _"I think you need a lesson in being romantic."_

_"I think I do too."_

_"It's like I can hear you do a very terrible wink."_  Simon chuckled out loud.  _"I am at a cafe and need a second drink to caffeinate me through this book. Any suggestions?_ _"_

_"Frozen cappuccinos are my favorite. What book are you reading?"_

_"Great Expectations, which is the standard you just set. They have a half chocolate half white chocolate called a New Moon Full Moon Frappe."_

Simon's heart skipped a beat. He looked down at his swirled frappuccino with 'NMFM' written on the sticker next to the Hunter's Moon logo. This was a local shop. Not a chain. Simon quickly bolted from his chair and headed to the cashier.

     At the register was a very handsome latino man with black styled hair and a leather jacket. There was a plastic bracelet with the ace flag stripes attached to a hand that was holding a book titled 'Great Expectations'.

     "Can I get a name for the order?" the barista asked.

     "Raphael," Simon stated confidently.

     The stranger turned to Simon with confusion before his expression quickly changed to realization. "Simon?"

     Simon began to choke up with emotion. This was really Raphael. He was finally meeting the voice inside his head. Raphael ditched his spot in line and walked over to Simon. Simon grew tense with anticipation unsure of how to react in this moment. Raphael went directly to cupping Simon's face and kissing him. Simon froze, but eased into returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Raphael supportingly. 

     Raphael leaned back to look at Simon thoroughly. "I've waited so long to meet the voice inside my head."

     "Am I what you expected?" Simon asked.

     Raphael smiled. "You're exactly the person I've already known and loved these past three years."

     "That's......" Simon started. "So much nicer than what I was going to say. I was going to call you hot as hell."

     Raphael laughed hard. "That is exactly what I imagined."

     "Would you like to join me for coffee sometime?" Simon asked. 

     Raphael nodded. "I think I can arrange that."

     "Is now a good time for you?"

     "Not now, but I think I'm free in about ten seconds," Raphael teased.

     "Can't wait," Simon said as he headed back to his laptop. The barista called Raphael's name and by the time Simon sat down at his laptop, Raphael was already there, moving a chair to Simon's table and sitting down.

     "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

     Simon grinned widely at this beautiful, goofy man who he was blessed to be madly in love with. "Yeah, I think this soulmate thing is going to work out just fine."  

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a fun week! Thank you all who have ready every one of my stories in this collection! I also have a few more in my works including one I wrote during the entire span of Valentine's Day last year for nearly 13 hours straight. Feel free to check them out! I love you all and thank you for your support!


End file.
